Pulling Through
by CoolBones96
Summary: AU. Bulma and I are slaves on a, wait, what the hell are we on? Come with me to find answers, keep Bulma alive, keep myself sane and love? Goku in later chapters. T for language, may go up.


It took me a minute to let it sink in.

"Your going to _what?!_" I shouted, barely restraining from killing her myself.

"I'm through with it. I can't take it anymore. I'm giving in." She replied depressingly, literally picking up a dirty towel and through it across the room. I stared at her, my face blank, completely forgetting about the task at hand.

"No." I said, surprising myself, my voice coming up fierce despite the tears threatening to come out of my eyes.

"This isn't your choice, Chichi." Bulma sighed still not looking up. She picked up a piece of cloth, pulling it next to her face then tossed it across the room with the others. I held my jaw tight. She _is_ going to listen to me. I swiped my arm across the table sending all the clothes to the floor.

"Chichi!" She whispered harshly, dropping to her knees to hurriedly gathering the clothes. I reached down, anger boiling inside of me, and grasped her forearm firmly. "Ow! What the hell?" I pulled her up till we were eye to eye, almost lifting her sorry ass off the ground.

"If you even try to kill yourself, I swear to the devils below, I'll do it on my own."  
I grounded out. I closed my eyes in frustration. _How could she even think about this?_

"I knew I should've never told you." I opened my eyes to glare at her. "This is _my _decision, and there's nothing you can do about it." I let her arm go, crossing my arms, watching as she stumbled before straightening herself up.

"And what did you expect me to do, huh?" I questioned staring into her eyes. She glanced to the side, then the other before looking up at me sadly. "Did you expect me to be quiet and roll over like a good bitch, while you hang yourself for something we both have to deal with? Did you expect me just to nod and say 'Good idea?' I don't how you expected me to react, but it sure as hell won't be well."

"Well, that much is obvious."

"Don't get slick with me Miss 'I think I can tell my best friend since forever that I'm about to off myself without her saying something about it.' I, if you didn't know, actually care about you, love you like a sister if you want the full truth."

"Chichi..."

"Don't 'Chichi' me. I'm just telling you how I feel and I'm not about to lose another sister." my tone left no room for argument.  
I quickly looked around, surprised no one came in during my rant. I was known for being loud. I continued doing my work, not so much as looking at Bulma while I separated the filthy clothes.

I was wrapping up when Bulma decided to open her mouth again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered walking passed me. I turned catching her hand pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry too, I didn't need to be so harsh." I said clutching her towards my chest. "I just don't want to lose anyone else to this God damn place." I said lowly, nuzzling my cheek into her hair.

I felt something wet against my back. "Are you crying?" I asked pulling back. Her face was red, eyes bloodshot. "I'm so sorry Bulma I just can-"

"What's going on in here!" A stern voice demanded from across the room.

"Nothing." I yelled back, not taking my eyes off of Bumla. She was staring down at her barefoot feet, tears still streaming from her eyes. "It'll get better I promise." I whisper before letting go of her. I started walking towards the guard, who took it upon himself to stand there looking stupid. "We're leaving now." I stated looking back, beckoning with my head for Bulma to follow. _She's changed so much, where's the take no shit Bulma I used to know and love? _I thought, slightly shaking my head as Bulma timidly made her way towards me, eyes cased downward making sure she never made contact with the guard. He, still fucking standing there, slapped Bulma on the ass as she walk passed him, causing her to yelp.

_Fuckhead. The old Bulma would've killed your ass. I've would have killed your ass. We've both changed. _I sighed rubbing my hand through my hair sighing. _'Launch would've did it. She would have enjoyed every second of it._ I touched my face, feeling the wetness. _I'm getting soft._ I shook my head, pushing Bulma in front of me, no need of having her molested by every man we pasted.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Should I go on? Should I stop? Is it good? Is it horrible? Advice is welcomed and so are good ideas! R&R


End file.
